103128-maintenance-warning-messages
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Personally I don't think that they aren't listening, but when a lot of players come from a game/s that already have things like informed messages on login screens about downtime we kinda just come to expect it. I don't care either way personally but others might. There are many things that i've seen where I shake my head and go "have you not been paying attention to other MMO's for the last 5-6 years" I understand that designing code and then implementing said code into live systems are 2 completely different things.. but that's why you test test test alpha test beta stress stress test and do it all again. I think they just ran out of time with a lot of things they wanted to implement but were getting pushed by NCSOFT for release. And the reason why a lot of in game bugs are taking longer to fix is probably due to them tidying up other things that should have come with release. That's my opinion though. | |} ---- Is right to certain point. However many of said things cannot be tested. Carbine have not anywhere large enough test team to simulate chances on large player base. So short test might show to be working, player feedback needed for fine-tuning implementation. Chua just wish more Humans understood. | |} ---- Agreed, but the right type of player feedback...and that's where the issue lies I think... The good thing is ( well for me anyway ) attunement is taking longer than I wanted so I haven't experienced too many problems stupid bugged empress daily quest and blue items turning to white items. My white items have turned back to blue ( thanks Carbine no idea how you did it but kudos. ) and empress hasn't bugged on me for 3 days ( Yay ) Entitlement and Expectations are main issues I read about on the forums, well thats the underlying message that I am getting from all the rage posts. in 12 months time if the game succeeds ( I have high hopes it will ) the attitudes should start to change. There will always be forum trolls/whingers and white knights that will never change. | |} ---- Chua.......found.....a Human who understands.... Chua must make note of this. Race might not be lost. Can Chua take human along for science? Also chua must warn, might be called fanboy from now on. | |} ---- Yeah.. they've always done the warning messages at 30/15/5. Seen them all since Headstart on May 31st when down time was an hourly feature. People have learned to pay attention to them and/or they're now populating on all realms/instances better than they were. Nothing new here. They've always been announced in chat. We can prove this by 99% less threads crying about server restarts when it was announced well in advance. | |} ---- Chua not sure why doing this, but was not always case..... Sometimes Cougar made personal message, sometimes only 1 message. But still, Chua happy is improving! | |} ---- haha Humans aren't all bad. You're drawing me into this RP space I dunno how I feel about this :P I've been called far far worse things on the internet. I haven't lost any sleep over it yet. Bottom Line out of all the MMO's that have been released and have been compared to the blizzard Giant. This is the best and most polished from Release IMO. Swtor had a great story to tell but the leveling was pretty long but it didn't matter because the story. End game was riddled with a zillion bugs. I enjoyed the Operations but it just was missing something plus super buggy. PvP just no. Dailies were meh spread out all over the place. I was in a good guild enjoyed them a lot but the game just got stale for us. gw2 awesome leveling experience could be long but was always something going on so much to do in each zone world events dragons cool stuff. End game..dungeons fractals.living story..Was cool for a while..maybe if I was in a hardcore wvw guild might have been more fun. Tera...I played this game way late..leveled to 50 was fun and different..but I had no idea wtf I was doing gave up when trying to find a guild that was serious in end game. Aion didn't touch. AoC played a little had a work buddy who played it was in a top guild but he left work and I just lost interest. FF I enjoyed this for awhile fun engaging..grindy..was ok couldn't find a class I enjoyed though. Played Neverwinter had multiple level 50's was fun for a while was coaxed back to WoW. I'm just extremely immersed in Wildstar at the moment.. I blame the Medic class I really do have a massive hard on for it and will probably level 3 or 4 of them chua is next :) | |} ---- ---- it might break immersion a bit but it cannot be that difficult to implement can it? would I have to feed them while I am here or is that included in my $0.50/day sub fee? it should be.. thats a kings ransom what I pay them!!! | |} ---- Life is hard Game is hard Granok is hard Chua is soft Ty.... Why ask why?...try bud dry. Or Duff...ya Duff. | |} ----